Por una tonteria
by Dianuuka
Summary: ByB por fin juntos, Brennan sale de vieje por trabajo, cuando regresa encuentra lo peor...mejor leean
1. error

Era una madrugada lluviosa en DC, un hombre que no podía dormir se disponía a escribir una carta al amor de su vida, por su culpa se había ido, después de que aposto todo por segunda ocasión por ella y ahora si gano, el había desperdiciado la oportunidad.

Flash back

Brennan tenía que ir a un congreso, tenía el cargo de expositora y no podía faltar, así que después de pasar un fin de semana entero con Booth rompiendo las leyes de la física, se fue. Eran pocos días, solo 3, pero serian los más largos para ambos.

Después de que Angela junto con Booth la fue a dejar al aeropuerto, Booth se regreso al FBI a terminar el papeleo, seria largo sin su Huesos.

Terminando se dirigió al royal, cuando una mujer alta y morena y muy guapa se le acerco.

Seeley?-pregunto la mujer, el aludido la miro, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Halle?- Booth se levanto para saludarla- tanto tiempo sin vernos, como haz estado?

No tan bien como tú, te puedo acompañar, estas solo?

Claro siéntate, que estás haciendo por aquí?

Vine a arreglar unas cosas con el FBI, al parecer me trasladaran aquí, y que mejor estar acompañada por ti.-Halle le puso la mano en la pierna, en el muslo, mientras le sonreía ampliamente.

Ya lo creo- contesto el agente moviéndose para que quitara la mano

Te ves muy tenso Seeley, estas bien, no quieres un masaje?, como el que te solia dar?-la voz de ella se había vuelto sexy y seductora.

No supo en que momento había accedido, tal vez cuando la estaba desnudando como muchas veces lo había hecho.

A la mañana siguiente Booth se despertó feliz, tuvo un buen acoston, pero tenia una carga de conciencia gigante: le fue infiel a su Huesos.

El día paso normal, solo papeleo. Al llegar la noche Halle lo fue a buscar, empezó en una cena y termino, otra vez acostándose con ella. No sabia que tenia esa mujer, pero hacia que olvidara a la mujer que amaba, y si la amaba no era un capricho, no era como Hannah.

Booth estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, pensando en por que lo había hecho. Una mano empezó a recorrer su pecho desnudo.

Espera- le dijo Booth quitándole la mano- tengo novia y la amo

No parecía eso cuando me hizizte el amor mas de 3 veces, y lo haz hecho mejor que nunca

Segunda ronda?-pregunto provocativa

Es como la cuarta- sonrio- las rondas que quieras

El congreso de Brennan se acorto y esa noche regresaba. No le aviso a Booth quería darle una sorpresa.

Cuando llego a su apartamento, abrió despacio no quería despertarlo de esa forma. Se asomo a la habiatacion de ellos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas no podía creer lo que veía.

Una mujer descansaba en el pecho de Booth, ambos desnudos,felices y complacidos.

Fin flash back


	2. concecuencias

Cerró la puerta, salió de su apartamento, le había roto el corazón (metafóricamente), se dirigió a casa de Angela, pero prefirió no molestarla.

Se fue a un hotel a pasar la noche, y a pensar que iba a ser de ellos. Quería llorar, quería gritarle a Booth que lo odia, el prometió que nunca la lastimaría y lo hizo.

A la mañana siguiente, Booth despertó, ese día llegaba su novia y no quería que lo encontrara con ella.

Halle, es hora de que te vallas

Tan rápido Seeley?-lo jalo de la corbata para besarlo

Si, no quiero que Huesos sepa lo que paso

La novia a la que "amas"?- dibujo las comillas con sus dedos

Si la amo- contesto el agente furioso

Si de verdad la amaras no te hubieras acostado conmigo

Solo fue un desliz, placer carnal, necesidad bilógica…

No lo creo, pero si así lo quieres creer está bien.- se levanto y se vistió- adiós Seeley- lo beso apasionadamente

Booth se dirigió al laboratorio, hace un par de días que no se asomaba

Brennan a primera hora se dirigió al Jeff, necesitaba algo con que distraerse. Angela la recibió con los brazos abiertos

Cielo!, pensé que llegabas hoy

Si, pero el congreso se acorto y ya estoy aquí

Me alegra cariño, ya le avisaste a Booth?

No, le quiero dar una sorpresa

Tiempo después llego Booth, vio a Brennan en su oficina y fue corriendo, se quedo observándola en la puerta.

Pasa y cierra la puerta-dijo Brennan con la mirada en la computadora

Pensé que que llegabas al rato

Pensaste mal

Te extrañe Huesos- se acerco para besarla

Me extrañaste en los brazos de con la que estabas?

De que hablas Huesos

No te hagas Booth!, te acostaste con alguien, me engañaste!

Yo… no quería

Claro Booth, como te vi se nota que ella te obligo, creo que es mejor que termine todo

B&B::B&B::B&B::B&B::B&B::B&B::B&B::B&B

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado, disculpen mis faltas de ortografía

Halle esta basada en Halle Berry

Dejen sus comet, se aceptan todos

besos


	3. se acabo

Esto se acabo Booth- las lagrimas se asomaban por los ojos de la antropóloga

No huesos! No me hagas esto, yo te amo, TE AMO! – las lagrimas de Booth caían por sus mejillas

No Booth, lo echaste a perder, no pensaste en mi cuando la tocabas!- en los ojos de Brennan se veía dolor y tristeza, el amor de su vida la había lastimado, le había hecho daño.

Por…favor…huesos- le decía suplicante, acaricio levemente la mejilla, Brennan al contacto cerró los ojos.

Agente le pido que salga de mi oficina ahora mismo-el tono de voz de la científica era frio, sus ojos ya no reflejaban dolor.

Booth sabía que ya no podía hacer nada, la había perdido para siempre, pero no se iba a resignar, la volvería a conquistar, establecería de nuevo confianza….lo volvería a hacer…

Minutos después de que Booth había salido Angela entro con la antropóloga, cuando la vio llorando

Cariño que te pasa?- la artista se acerco

Nada

Sabes que nunca podrás mentirme?

Booth se acostó con otra-soltó sin rodeos

Estas segura Brennan?

Claro que estoy segura Angela!, lo vi en la cama con otra….-los ojos se le volvían a llenar de lagrimas

Ahorita me va a conocer, va a saber quién es Angela Montenegro!

No Ange, no vale la pena…

Mientras Booth, con el corazón destrozado se dirigió a aquel bar donde había pasado tantas cosas con _su huesos_…, ahí había sido donde decidieron volver a apostar por ellos…

Se sentó en la barra, en el lugar de siempre, el cantinero le llevo un vaso de whiskey, se lo tomo como si fuese agua, y así pidió y pidió...tratando de olvidar su error él en alcohol.

* * *

hola! timepo sin actualizar!

no tenia idea de como continuar...espero que les guste...

se aceptan todo tipos de comentarios

gracias por leer!

besos


	4. una noche

Ya era muy tarde, el cantinero, viendo a Booth perdido decidió llamar a la Dra. Brennan, ya que eran clientes y sabia de su relación.

Brennan no tardo en llegar, el cantinero "Mike" la ayudo a subirlo a su auto. Pensó en llevarlo a su departamento, pero opto por llevarlo donde compartían, hace pocas horas, una vida.

Como pudo lo subió, lo puso en el sillón, mientras Booth decía cosas sin sentido.

Huesos, sabes que te a...mo?

Booth, ya duérmete-contesto Brennan fría

No, es en...enserio, te amoo- el agente se trato de parar, pero por su estado se tambaleo

Brennan lo fue a ayudar, a sentarse de nuevo, pero el peso de este hizo que la antropóloga callera sobre él.

En cuestión de segundos se estaban besando, como si no hubiesen hecho en años, como si fuese el último beso de la existencia.

Las cosas se calentaron mas y mas, y terminaron rompiendo las leyes de la física en aquel sofá.

A la mañana siguiente, omitiendo el horrible dolor de cabeza que Booth tenía, estaba feliz, todo se había solucionado con su novia, si es que ya le podía decir así.

Brennan estaba de espaldas al agente, sintió como besaba su espalda, bajando lentamente la mano hasta su cintura, si hubiese sido antes de aquel congreso, hubiera sentido corrientes eléctricas en su cuerpo, pero ya no era así.

Se puso de pie, envolviéndose con la sabana

Booth retírate de mi casa

Pero huesos, amor, por qué quieres que me vaya

No me digas amor- se volteo a verlo a los ojos, tenia los ojos apunto de explotar de lagrimas- vete ahora

Huesos por favor- Booth también se puso de pie-anoche hicimos el amor, nos demostramos lo que sentimos

No, agente, fue solo sexo, un desliz, solo eso

Otra vez, pareciera que las palabras de Brennan pisaban un trozo de su corazón, hubiera preferido un balazo a eso, dolía menos.

* * *

Espero que les guste, no es muy largo pero es con cariño.

Trataré de hacerlos mas seguidos y largos

No me maten.

Ya saben amenazas de muerte, felicitciones, reclamos o lo que gusten seran bien recibidos

los quiero, gracias por leer.


	5. y yo sigo aqui

Habían pasado varias semanas, no hubo ningún caso, Brennan hablo con Cam y le pidió una semana de descanso, no era que lo necesitara, solo quería pensar el por qué se había acostado con Booth, el por qué de muchas cosas. Se encantaraba en Niágara, observaba las cascadas, buscando respuestas, sintió un brazo tocando su hombro, estaba a punto de gritarle a Booth todo lo que se merecía, lo conocía sabia que la iba a buscar por cielo mar y tierra.

Su sorpresa fue que no era Booth quien la tocaba, era un ex amante, Mike Reynolds, este era alto, cabello castaño, ojos color miel, muy guapo. Lo había conocido en una conferencia antropológica, con cede en Orlando Florida.

Hola Tempe- saludo cordialmente

Hola Mike, años sin vernos –la antropóloga estaba feliz, era un buen recuerdo el que tenia de Mike, un muy buen recuerdo.

Pensé que nunca nos volveríamos a ver, y si lo hacíamos tal vez estarías casada con 3 hijos- sonrió al ver la cara de Brennan al imaginarse así

Sabes que no creo en el matrimonio, además tú deberías ser el casado con un montón de hijos, ¿No era lo que querías?

Claro que lo quería, pero después de que no aceptaste casarte conmigo, no quise volver a intentarlo, pero bueno….que estás haciendo por Canadá, ¿Estas de vacaciones con tu pareja?

No, no estoy de vacaciones, y menos con…con mi pareja…-la mirada de Brennan se había oscurecido-pero por que solo hablamos de mí, porque no me cuantas que ha sido de ti en estos años.

No creo que frente a las cascadas quieras escuchar 10 años, vamos a tomar un café, tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Fueron a platicar a un restaurant que estaba cerca.

Mientras Booth estaba desmejorado, tenía un semblante pálido, la barba la tenia larga, de no haberse rasurado en días, diario iba al bar, lo bueno es que aun no se acababa el dinero.

Cam y Angela estaban muy preocupadas con él, se notaba que estaba muy arrepentido por lo que le había hecho a su Huesos. Se había puesto investigar donde estaba Brennan, pues la artista y la forense no le querían decir, y menos con lo impertinente que se había puesto

**B&B::B&B::B&B::B&B::B&B::B&B**

Ya en la noche, después de unos tragos de whiskey, Booth se encontraba en su casa, escribiendo lo que sentía en ese momento por Brennan

_Viajo en silencio y no expreso mis sentimientos_

_Pero tu bien sabes que te llevo aquí adentro_

_Cuando llega la noche y es la hora de partir_

_Voy viendo tu silueta alejándose de mí_

_Un profundo sentimiento se apodera de mi cuerpo_

_Y es que si no estoy contigo es como si estuviera muerto_

_Tristezas se apoderan de mi mente y de mi alma_

_Porque solo a tu lado puedo conocer la calma_

_Se tiene mucho el tiempo que no estás tú conmigo_

_Pero me parece eterno y me pierdo en el olvido_

_El viento me acaricia y me recuerda a tus manos_

_La brisa de la noche me hace pensar en tus labios_

_El brillo de la luna es igual al de tus ojos_

_Sabes que sin ti tan solo soy un despojo_

_Y aquí sobre mi cama el aroma de tu cuerpo_

_Que me mantiene vivo y me eleva al firmamento_

_Eres lo mejor q en mi vida a pasado_

_Te juro pierdo el rumbo cuando no estás a mi lado_

_El viento me repite tu nombre a cada instante_

_La brisa de la noche me recuerda lo distante_

_Cuando estoy contigo cada día es alegría_

_Pero lejos de ti me sumerjo en la agonía_

_Del recuerdo de tus besos y el sabor de tu saliva_

_Despierto en las madrugadas y abrazo a una pinché almohada_

_Deseando fueras tú la que comparte mi cama_

_Te juro q estremezco cuando no estás tú conmigo_

_Quisiera mandarle al tiempo pudieran ser eternos_

_Todos los momentos en que me elevas al cielo_

_Mi vida es codiciada muchos quieren mi cabeza_

_La verdad no me preocupa si la muerte se atraviesa_

_Con tal de estar contigo juro resucitaría_

_Para estar a tu lado lo que te resta de vida_

Brennan que se encontraba en la habitación del hotel, veía por la ventana, un punto fijo, pensaba en Booth, en los buenos momentos con el.

_Que se encuentra en tus labios y yo sigo aquí y yo sigo aquí_

Espero que les halla gustado, creo que ya se volvió dramatico cursi.

Lo que esta como carta es una canción del grupo cartel de santa, es hip-hop/rap, se llama la pelotona por si alguien la quiere escuchar_(lo dudo)_

No tego tiempo para actualizar pronto, quien iba a decir que enla prepa habia mas presion..¬¬

gracias por leer

se aceptan criticas, amenazas de muerte, saludos etc.


	6. CN Tower

_ya se, ya se, años sin asomarme x aki...espero que sigan al pendiente d la historia..._

_ya saben Bones no es mio...si lo fuera Hannah nunca hubiese llegado :]_

* * *

La semana que debía pasar fuera ya había terminado, pero no quería regresar, no quería volver a verlo, porque sabía que si se lo topaba de frente lo besaría hasta dejarlo sin aire y lo perdonaría.

Volvió a llamar a Cam, ella entendía perfectamente la situación. Le daría el tiempo necesario.

Las cosas con Mike habían cambiado, se veían casi diario, iban a tomar un café o una copa según fuera el caso. Como era de esperarse esa mañana pasó por ella, le tenía una sorpresa, irían a Toronto a ver un partido de basquetbol, sabía que no le agradaban ese tipo de encuentros deportivos, pero haría cualquier cosa para distraerla, porque todas las noches se sentaba a ver las cataratas, buscando algo, con la mirada triste.

Hola Tempe- saludo Mike dándole un beso en la mejilla

Hola Mike- le dijo la antropóloga con una mirada diferente, estaba feliz, la hacía ver más hermosa

¿Lista para irnos?- pregunto emocionado- es una sorpresa, así que ni se te ocurra preguntar a donde.

La antropóloga iba a preguntar pero se contuvo, estaba en buenas manos.

Después de media hora en el auto, se pregunto por enésima vez donde se dirigían, pero su respuesta fue contestada cuando leyó "Welcome to Toronto"

¿Por que vinimos hasta aquí?

Ya te dije, es una sorpresa

Después de unos 15 minutos se estacionaron, afuera de un estadio

Esta es tu sorpresa?

Vamos Temperance, aun no sabes nada de la sorpresa- decía abriéndole la puesta del carro

Es obvio que me trajiste a un concurso

Es partido Tempe, y anda que ya va a empezar

Sabes que no me gusta esto

El hizo caso omiso y la llevo dentro, el juego era Toronto Raptors vs. Chicago Bulls

Solo disfruta del jugo ¿sí?

Brennan no tuvo más opción que aceptar, estaban del lado de Chicago, la porra era muy buena.

Como era de esperarse Chicago gano a los de la casa…

¡Vaya! Ese sí que fue un buen juego-dijo Brennan emocionada con su dedo de espuma rojo

Si que lo fue- le dijo Mike tomándola por la cintura- es hora de ir a cenar, reserve en un buen lugar

Si que tenias planeado esto

Unos minutos después se encontraban subiendo a la CN Tower, la segunda más alta del mundo. Pasaron al "Glass Floor" era una vista impresionante, las luces de la cuidad la hacían ver más bonita. Subieron un par de metros más, hasta llegar a "360" el restaurante giratorio del lugar.

Les asignaron la mesa, la vista era más privilegiada. Ordenaron ambos el mismo platillo, platicaban de su vida que habían compartido, del partido y cientos de trivialidades más.

Extraño nuestra vida cuando estábamos juntos- soltó Mike de repente

Fue un buen momento- sonrió la antropóloga al recordar

Me gustaría que lo volviéramos a intentar- esta vez Mike la miro con seriedad a los ojos, tomándole la mano.

La antropóloga se quedo callada, debía aceptar, Booth la había lastimado, debía superar eso…tenía una oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría otra vez.

Probemos otra vez- sonrió Brennan

La sonrisa de Mike ya no cabía en su rostro, pensaba en insistirle una y otra vez

* * *

**N/A- no recuerdo que asi sea el restauran de la CN Tower, por favor si hay algun detalle o algo que no concuerde pido una disculpa, hace varios años que fui y no recuerdo muy bien**

amm no sabia como coantinuarlo asi que este capi es de relleno :D espero que halla sido de su agrado

ya saben critica,sugerencia,peticion,saludo,comentario,queja o lo que se le paresca sera bienvenido, por favor dejen un comentario aunque sea para decir_" no mms! ponte a hacer otra cosa no a escribir!"_

_ pushen el votoncito :]_


	7. actos

Bones no me pertenece...

* * *

Su estancia en Canadá ya había terminado, Mike se quedo un tiempo más en aquel país.

Llegando al instituto Cam le pregunto si todo estaba bien, si ya había pasado suficiente tiempo pensando las cosas, a lo que la antropóloga contesto que sí, lo suficiente para estar nuevamente con alguien, la verdad no estaba lista, tenía miedo a que la hirieran nuevamente, a que jugaran con sus sentimientos, pero alguna vez escucho que un clavo saca a otro clavo. No entendía bien la frase, pero sabía que era el momento de aplicarla.

Angela la vio en su oficina y corrió (como podía debido a su estado) a saludarla, la había extrañado, estaba a punto de matar al agente con sus propias manos, pero se contuvo.

Después de ocupar media mañana hablando del viaje de Brennan, en lo que había pensado y en su nueva relación Angela le dio du punto de vista:

Cariño, yo se que sales con Mike para ayudarte a superar a Booth, pero no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, si ya no sientes nada por él solo amistad no le hubieses dicho que si, lo vas a herir y te sentirás peor.

Se quedo pensando, era muy cierto, no iba a jugar con nadie, como Booth lo había hecho con ella. Y aun le dolía, se podría decir que más lo amaba, que lo necesitaba, que lo extrañaba pero no podía mostrarse débil frente a él. No podía mostrarle que sufría.

Una noche, (la única noche) que estuvo con Mike después de su regreso recordó a Booth en cada momento, cada caricia le recordaba cuando haba roto las leyes de la física.

_Flash back_

**Amanecer con él, a mi costado no es igual que estar contigo**

Cuando estaba con Booth, la despertaba despacio, dándole pequeños besos en los labios y en el rostro, mientras le susurraba cosas tiernas al oído

**Fragilidad de flor, nada que ver con mi perverso favorito.**

Booth se podía comportar como un puritano, pero cuando estaba con ella era perverso y tierno, la mezcla perfecta

**Sin tus uñas arañándome la espalda,**  
**sin tus manos que me estrujan todo cambia,**  
**sin tu lengua envenenado mi garganta,**  
**sin tus dientes que torturan y endulzan yo no siento nada.**

**Hacer el amor con otro, no, no, no,**  
**no es la misma cosa, no hay estrellas de color rosa**  
**no destilan los poros del cuerpo**  
**ambrosía salpicada de te quieros.**  
**hacer el amor con otro no, no no**  
**es como no hacer nada falta fuego en la mirada**  
**falta dar el ama en cada beso**  
**y sentir que puedes alcanzar el cielo**

**Solo se necesitaba una mirada para transmitir lo que sentían**  
**Quise olvidarte con él,**  
**quise vengar todas tus infidelidades**  
**y me salió tan mal**  
**que hasta me cuesta respirar su mismo aire.**

¿Era una venganza? Le había sido infiel, le había roto el corazón…pero ¿era exactamente lo que se merecía?

**Los mechones de tu pelo negro crespo,**  
**tus caderas afiladas y escurridas,**  
**esa barba que raspaba como lija**  
**y tu sonrisa retorcida son lo mejor que hay en mi vida.**

Amaba la sensación de la barba un poco crecida rosando su estomago, al verlo bajar hacia su entrepierna...

_Fin flash back_

Tenía que hablar con él, si antes ya lo había hecho, pero nunca lo dejo hablar, no quería escusas tontas, no quería sentirse desmoronada…

Marco su número, estaba nerviosa

Booth- tenía la voz extraña, sin fuerza

Hola Booth ¿estás ocupado?- no quería preguntarle como estaba, sabia la respuesta

No Huesos, ¿qué pasa?- su voz había cambiado, tal vez tenía un toque de esperanza

Nada, necesitamos hablar, te veo en el Dinner en media hora. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Ok te veo ahí….te quiero- alcanzo a decir, pero su respuesta solo fue el sonido de fin de llamada

* * *

Hola! tiempo sin actualizar...falta de inspiracion..¬¬ espero que les guste este capi :]

N/A: la canción es de Alejandra Guzman "Hacer el amor con otro" creo que iba con el fic

sugerencia,petición,saludo,propuesta, amenaza de muerte,critica,comentario o lo que sea de su agrado ser a bien recibido...ya saben donde ;]

una cosa mas... alguien sabe como se llama el fic donde B&B se conocen jóvenes y ella es adoptada y vive con su madrastra alcohólica o algo asi y tiene una hermanita que se llama carly y booth le confiesa que la ama...xfa si saben...y otro donde tambien se conocen jovenes y se hace amiga de angela por que se pelio con una novia de booth...creo que es el mismo...

gracias n_n


	8. sin ti

Fue la media hora más larga para ambos, Brennan se encontraba a unas calles de ahí, estaba indecisa para entrar pero era necesario, tenía que arreglar las cosas con Booth.

Entro un par de minutos después de la hora establecida, estaba nerviosa. Al entrar lo vio, sentado en la mesa de siempre, su aspecto no era el mejor, tenía ojeras y estaba muy desmejorado, parecía enfermo.

Hola Booth- saludo la antropóloga al sentarse

Él solo se limito a sonreír- ¿te pido un café?

Claro- Brennan se sentía incomoda ni siquiera cuando estaba Hannah y los tres desayunaban se sentía así, iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, ninguno se miraba a los ojos.

Solo es para decirte que sacaré mis cosas del departamento- genial comienzo Brennan- pensó

¿Cuándo iras?- pregunto Booth sin ganas

Tal vez hoy….no lo sé…-Brennan jugaba con la taza, le debía de decir las cosas pero como decían por ahí, tenía un nudo en la garganta

¿Y qué va a pasar con nosotros?- la miro por primera vez a los ojos

¿Con nosotros Booth? Ya no existe el "nosotros" tu lo echaste a perder – se empezaba a llenar de rabia- sabes que Booth olvídalo

Brennan salió del dinner, Booth corrió tras ella y la vio tomar un taxi, ella iría al laboratorio, a contarle todo a Angela o a encerrarse en el limbo, bien podía alcanzarla ahí, pero ¿qué le diría? ¿Lo siento mi amor fui un estúpido? Claro que lo era, un acoston que bien podía cambiar por darse placer manual le había arruinado lo que él quería desde hace tiempo. Lo mejor era ir a casa a embriagarse con una botella de vodka abandonada en el mueble, y tal vez llamaría al 911 para que recogieran su cuerpo.

En lugar de ir al Jeffersonian decidió ir a la casa que antes compartían, sacaría todas sus cosas o lo que pudiera en ese momento para no regresar. El taxi la dejo y entro con las llaves que aún conservaba. Apenas entro y las imágenes le vinieron a la mente, tenía que salir de ahí rápido.

Cuando Brennan ya había terminado de llenar una maleta con su ropa, Booth ya estaba ahí, observándola en penumbras y deseando que fuera un maldito sueño.

Ya había abierto la puerta cuando Booth la cerro, antes de que saliera

Déjame salir Booth- dijo viendo hacia la puerta

No-dijo acorralándola a la puerta- los ojos del ex – Ranger se habían vuelto oscuros, y de un momento a otro el ya la estaba besando, era un beso lleno de ¿coraje? No lo sabía, solo sabía que en su cerebro todo se había vuelto negro al contacto con sus labios, bien podía detenerlo pero tenía la necesidad de él.

La maleta se calló y a ninguno de los dos le importo. Como pudieron llegaron a la mesa, Booth tiro todo y sentó a Brennan mientras le quitaba la blusa. La mezcla de amor/odio era muy excitante para ambos

Booth jugaba con sus pechos, mordía, succionaba, pellizcaba y Brennan gemía sin pudor. Si, con el había tenido los mejores orgasmos de su vida, pero en ese momento los orgasmos que le había dado cuando estaban juntos no eran nada con el sexo salvaje que ahora practicaban. El la penetro sin avisarle, sin una mirada aprobatoria, lo que provoco que le enterrara las uñas en la espalda, el agente se movía rápido, la ternura no estaba invitada en ese momento. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al orgasmo el agente bajo la mano que juaga con los pechos de la antropóloga para acariciar su clítoris, más que una caricia fue un pellizco que le hizo gritar a todo pulmón el nombre del agente.

Mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban su cerebro procesaba lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Vestirse y disimular que nada paso? ¿Perdonarlo y hacer el amor ahí mismo?, no sabía lo que haría, tal vez, en lo que se vestía encontraría alguna solución.

* * *

_espero que les guste, años sin actualizar ._. creeo q tubo algo de M... disculpen las faltas de __ortografía_

_sugerencia,critica,comentario,saludo,petición, canción etc. es bienvenido ;) solo el botón de abajo y ya _


	9. Regreso

_**Bones no me pertenece (por desgracia) si fuese así la serie seria XXX xD**_

* * *

5 años habían pasado, pero, ¿que son 5 años? Un lustro, 60 meses…. Para algunos eran unos cuantos años, para otros una eternidad pero para ella eran unos años maravillosos.

Estaba entada en su balcón viendo hacia el horizonte, sin preocupaciones solo recordando lo que un día fue…

Una risita que venía de su habitación la hizo voltear, al no encontrar la fuente de tal sonido decidió asomarse al pasillo, se encontró a un niño con una bata de laboratorio (que le quedaba como vestido) y unos gogles que le cubrían toda la cara.

Soy un gran científico ¿Vez?- dijo el pequeño señalándose

Claro Joseph- dijo acariciándole la cabeza- eres un gran científico, y los científicos como tu deben comer así que ve a lavarte las manos y a quitarte eso, te espero en la mesa

El pequeño se dirigió a su habitación a alistarse como le había dicho su madre, cuando bajo Brennan estaba terminando de servir

¡Excelente macarrones!- dijo Joseph emocionándose por su platillo. La antropóloga sonrió con melancolía al ver que su pequeño cada vez era más parecido a su padre.

Mañana iremos a DC- le dijo Brennan sirviéndole limonada

¿Enserio?- dijo abriendo mas los enormes ojos cafés que tenia- ¿podre jugar con los insectos de Michael y de el Tío Jack?

Si ellos te dejan…si

Joseph sonrió, tenía muchas ganas de ir a DC, conocer el Jeffersonian, y jugar con Michael.

Más tarde comenzaron a preparar la maleta, llevarían poca ropa, tal vez regresarían pronto, o tal vez se quedarían un buen tiempo en Washington.

Al día siguiente después de un vuelo de 4hrs y 50min. Llegaron a su destino, primero pasarían a su departamento a dejar las cosas y luego pasarían al laboratorio.

Cuando llegaron al Jeffersonian vieron que no había nadie en la plataforma, Brennan se dirigió a la oficina de Ángela, el pequeño Booth observaba emocionado todo el lugar mientras seguía a su madre.

-Que buen dibujo- dijo la antropóloga desde la puerta

Ángela levanto la vista, se dirigió a la puerta y abrazo a su amiga- ¡Cariño!, ¿Por qué no me avisaste a qué hora llegaban para ir por ustedes al aeropuerto?

-Queríamos darte una sorpresa, Joseph ¿ya saludaste a Ángela?

-Hola- dijo el niño tímidamente

-Hey, tranquilo, aun no como niños-sonrió- voy a buscar a Hodgins para que vaya por Michael y juegues con él, ¿Te parece?

El pequeño sonrió, tenía muchas ganas de jugar con Michael

Luego de un rato, y después de saludar a todo el equipo Hodgins regreso con su hijo para que se divirtiera con Joseph, aunque Cam no estuviese muy convencida.

Tras un tiempo de estar corriendo y persiguiéndose alrededor de la plataforma, con Cam vigilándolos de vez en cuando, Joseph choco con alguien, lo que ocasiono que callera, en un intento por no llorar, se sobaba la frente.

-Cuidado niño, pudo ser peor, deja revisarte- dijo Booth agachándose al lado del pequeño- no paso nada, tranquilo-

-Hey Joseph ¿estás bien? – dijo acercándose Michael cansado de correr.

-¿Es tu amigo de la escuela?- pregunto Booth curioso, por alguna razón le llamaba la atención que se llamase igual que él y tuvieran los mismos ojos

-No, es el hijo de la amiga de mi mamá- dijo levantando a su amigo

-¿Qué amiga?- pegunto el agente, pero no obtuvo respuesta de los niños que siguieron corriendo.

Iba a buscar a Cam, después del caso que habían tenido tenía que firmar unos documentos. Se dirigía a su oficina, cuando unas risas lo hicieron voltear a la sala, decidió subir.

-Hey Cam, aun hay papeleo que firmar- le dijo dándole una sonrisa

Brennan al escuchar la voz se quedo inmóvil, giro la cabeza, tal vez para decepcionarse como muchas veces al imaginar que era él.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, ella sentía emoción, amor y rabia. Mientras el se llenaba de coraje, ¿Por qué le había ocultado que tenían un hijo? Ahora todas las piezas encajaban, Joseph era su hijo.

Estamos en contacto Ange, me tengo que ir- Brennan trataba de salir rápido, no quería volver a cruzar la mirada con él.

La tensión se sentía en el aire, Cam, Ángela y Hodgins solo se quedaron viendo.

La antropóloga fue a su antigua oficina, necesitaba relajarse. Cuando se asomo a la puerta para buscar a su pequeño se encontró a Booth, este entro a su oficina, acorralándola en la primera pared que encontró.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que teníamos un hijo?-la miraba furioso.

¿Para qué? Para que le mientas diciendo que nunca le vas a hacer daño- quería golpearlo, gritarle que fue lo peor que le paso.

Booth rompió la distancia que había entre sus bocas, un beso rudo, lleno de coraje, rabia y tristeza.

* * *

_Bueno... después de no actualizar en años por fin me atrevo:D espero que les guste._

_Gracias a los que me motivaron para seguir con la historia (ErinBones)_

_Critica, petición, saludo, dedicatoria, recordatorio etc. es bienvenido ;)_


	10. Como antes

_BONES no me pertenece, si así fuese la serie seria "M" ._._

* * *

La pasión subió, si lo seguía besando de esa forma acabaría teniendo sexo en su oficina, y no es que fuera mala idea, lo deseaba, pero tal vez se repetiría la historia de hace casi 6 años y esta vez quería hacer las cosas diferente.

Booth, detente- dijo separándolo un poco-necesitamos hablar- lo miraba a los ojos, como solía hacerlo antes de que todo sucediera.

Habla- dijo sin soltarla, viéndola aun enojado

Mira, Joseph necesita descansar del viaje, no está acostumbrado al cambio de horario, así que iremos a mi departamento y ahí halamos ¿Te parece?- había colocado los brazos sobre sus hombros, era como si todo hubiese cambiado.

El agente la soltó y ella fue a buscar a Joseph

Mami tengo hambre- dijo el pequeño mientras se dirigían a la oficina de esta nuevamente- ¿me llevas al lugar donde me prometiste?

¿A qué lugar quieres ir pequeño?- dijo el agente recargado en la puerta, dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas

A un lugar donde me dijo mi mami que comía con mi papá- comentó el pequeño poniéndose el sweater

Si quieren los puedo llevar… ¿qué te parece Joseph?

Después de que Booth los llevara al Dinner y los Booth escogieran de comer lo mismo y Brennan una orden de papas fritas el agente los llevo al departamento

La antropóloga alisto a su hijo para que se fuera a la cama, y una vez que el pequeño estaba dormido comenzaron a hablar.

Te fuiste- soltó el agente sin mas

¿Y que querías que hiciera? Que me quedara a ver cómo te divertías con la otra

Pero eso ya había terminado, yo quería que estuvieras conmigo y te fuiste, te fuiste sin decirme nada…

Y tú no hiciste nada por evitarlo, Booth, ni siquiera me buscaste como buen agente del FBI que eres…

Claro que te busque, se que vivías en San Pedro, California…

¿Y porque no me buscaste?

Supuse que estabas con otra persona, que habías rehecho tu vida...

¿Crees que soy igual que tú? Buscando consuelo en otra persona…-si lo había hecho, había hecho lo mismo que él jugar con una persona…y ahora el marcaje iba en empate

La antropóloga se tiro en el sillón, si seguía con esto comenzaría a gritar y no quería que Joseph se despertara, el agente también se tiro junto a ella.

¿Que nos paso Bones? Todo lo que soñamos juntos se esfumo…

No lo sé Booth, tal vez nunca debimos de estar juntos, hubiera sido mejor nunca conocernos…

No digas eso Bones…siempre te he amado- Booth se acerco a ella, y le dio un beso casto en los labios, demostrándole que la amaba- si nunca volvemos a estar juntos quiero tener la responsabilidad de padre, recuperar los 5 años que me perdí…

No te la quitare, por eso regresamos…

* * *

_Hola gente! siglos sin actualizar! ya tenia entelarañado el asunto XD_

_este capi es muy cursi, no me hago responsable si sale miel de la compu XD_

_saludo, sugerencia, peticion, saludo etc dejenlo abajo :) _


	11. Todo se derrumbo

_Bones no me pertenece, si fuese así seria "M"_

* * *

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, parecía que todo iba a estar bien, como antes.

La antropóloga había ido a la guardería por su pequeño, quedaban un par de horas de jornada y Cam no se molestaría que estuviese ahí. Cuando llego a su oficina encontró a un hombre, pensó que era Booth ya que había quedado de pasar por ellos cuando saliera del FBI, pero en vez de encontrar al padre de su hijo se encontró con Mike.

Bren, se sorprendió, ya habían pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron, y no terminó nada bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la antropóloga en la puerta

-Hola Tempe-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- quiero que me des otra oportunidad

-Sabes que yo no te amo, se que te ilusione pero…

-Mami, mami- interrumpió Joseph- ¿puedo ir a jugar a casa de Michael?

-No lo sé pequeño, ahorita platicamos ¿ok?- dijo agachándose a la altura del pequeño.

Joseph salió corriendo de la oficina, iría por la tía Ángela para que convenciera a su madre

-Así que tienes un hijo, ¿con quién mas jugaste?- pregunto Mike con ira- o acaso el niño es mío y se lo atribuiste a otro, no lo dudo…-sonrió con malicia- pierdo mi tiempo pensando en otra oportunidad, tal vez… me puedas dar una noche- se acerco demasiado a ella.

Temperance le dio una bofetada- Te gusta el sexo salvaje ¿eh?- dijo agarrándole la muñeca

-Suéltala- bufó el agente parado justo de tras de el

- ¡Qué bien! Llego el hombre en turno- lo miro de arriba abajo- espero que te de las noches de placer que me dio a mi- sonrió

El ex – ranger lo golpeo en la cara, tirándolo al piso

-¡Booth detente!- Brennan jalo de Booth, que estaba a punto de golpearlo al piso

Ángela que era jalada por su sobrino vio la escena desde la plataforma, supo de inmediato que no debería de acercarse ahí, tal vez le hablaría después para decirle que Joseph se quedaría con ellos

Mike se levanto, se limpio un poco de sangre de la boca y se fue

-Ese hijo de puta me las va a pagar- comento el agente viéndolo salir, continuaba con los puños apretados

-Tranquilízate Booth

-¡cómo quieres que me calme…me mentiste, me dijiste que no habías estado con nadie, me hiciste sentir peor! ¡Maldita sea Brennan, me mentiste!- Booth estaba gritando, ahora ella le mentía

- No es lo mismo, tú me engañaste cuando estábamos juntos, cuando había aceptado pasar "20,30, o 50" años contigo y cuando rompiste esa ilusión ahí estaba el.

Los gritos aumentaron y con ellos el enojo de ambos, reclamándose cosas sin sentido, desquitando su coraje.

Como era posible que después de haber vivido nuevamente 3 semanas untos y que todo estuviera saliendo bien de un día para otro se deshiciera.

El agente salió de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo, y la antropóloga se quedo ahí, deando que las lagrimas salieran, deseaba que jamás lo hubiera conocido

* * *

Hola gente! espero que les guste.

si tienen alguna sugerencia, petición, saludo, comentario, amenaza etc sera bienvenida


	12. caos

Se recostó en el sillón, desde cuando su vida se había vuelto un caos, todo era mejor en Los Ángeles, solo era ella y su pequeño, lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

Se dispuso a salir del laboratorio, no quería estar ahí, deseaba meterse en la tina, tomar una buena copa de vino y relajarse, pero ahora estaba Joseph, tenía que ver por el primero y tenía que estar bien por él.

Reviso su teléfono, tenía un mensaje de Angela- "Cariño Joseph está conmigo por la pelea que tuviste en la oficina, mañana te lo llevo a casa. Descansa xoxo"-

Cuando llego a casa encontró al agente sentado en la sala

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sin mirarlo, no quería pelear de nuevo, camino hasta la cocina, en estos momentos resultaría mejor la botella completa que solo una copa.

-¿Y Joseph?- dijo el agente incorporándose del sillón

-Con Angela- contestó la antropóloga buscando una copa, hasta una taza chocolatera era bienvenida con cualquier licor

Booth se coloco en el maco de la puerta

-Yo…lo siento Bones-

-¿Lo sientes? ¿De verdad Booth?, después de haber gritado y dicho mil cosas vienes a disculparte como si no hubiera pasado nada…cada vez te pareces mas a tu padre-

Estas palabras hirieron al ex ranger, no se quería parecer a él, no se convertiría en un alcohólico que no cuida a sus hijos y solo se dedica a golpearlos

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Brennan se dio cuenta, le había dado en su punto débil, no quería hacerlo sentir de esa forma pero el coraje le había ganado

Él solo se limito a abrazarla y a llorar en su hombro como un niño, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin control, era la primera vez que lo veía desmoronado, tan indefenso y triste

Cuando dejo de llorar, Brennan se separo- lo siento Booth- dijo retirándose a la habitación, con el agente detrás de ella

Dame una oportunidad-dijo abrazándola por la espalda-si ya no sientes mas amor por mi, solo déjame estar con mi hijo, por favor

* * *

hola! años sin actualizar!

felicitenme,salí de la prepa :D XDD

sugerencia,saludo,peticion, dedicatoria etc. ya saben donde ;)


End file.
